This invention relates to a depth-of-cut control mechanism for a pavement milling machine.
The repair of asphaltic concrete pavement surfaces has become an important activity in recent years. To motorists, this repair work is essential for easy, care-free driving. To governmental departments and others in charge of street and highway repair, this activity can constitute a major portion of a budget. To repair contractors, such work can be profitable if it is done rapidly, effectively, and at low cost.
A machine which has recently been offered with marked commercial success for use in making such pavement repairs is that disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 757,886 filed Jan. 10, 1977. In general, this machine includes a prime mover, from which rearwardly extends a main apparatus frame carrying a forwardly-turning rotary cutting or milling head. As this head mills away the damaged pavement, the milled, shattered pavement fragments are thrown forwardly and upwardly to a chamber, where a new coating of binder liquid is applied to them. The newly coated loose road material then can be compacted or otherwise worked to form a new pavement surface or road by conventional road construction equipment.
In operating this pavement milling coating machine, it is important to precisely control the depth of cut made by the milling head. Precise control of cut depth permits a damaged course of pavement to be removed and prepared for repaving without disturbing an underlying pavement course. This precise control also minimizes or eliminates the unnecessary removal or reworking of paving course material which can properly be left undisturbed.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to provide a depth-of-cut control mechanism which is especially adapted for use with the described pavement milling and reworking machine disclosed in the foregoing patent application. A related object is to provide a control mechanism and related system which will permit a pavement milling machine to smoothly mill away a precise amount of pavement material, leaving adjacent pavement material or pavement layers undisturbed.
Another object is to provide such a depth-of-cut control mechanism and related adjustment system which will minimize the strain placed upon the machine frame and other portions of the machine. An allied object is to provide such a mechanism and related system which will minimize or eliminate uneven tensions and pulls placed upon the frame and machine.
Yet another object is to provide a depth-of-cut control system and related apparatus which will provide a clean, positive, commercially attractive side to the formed cut. A related object is to provide such a mechanism which will cut away material located directly adjacent distinct areas such as elevated gutters, curbs, and the like.
Yet another object is to provide such a mechanism which is positive acting in nature, and is only minimally subject to fouling and damage from dirt and corruption.
A further object is to provide a mechanism of the type described at a commercially attractive cost.
A still further object is to provide such a mechanism in a form which is reliable and rugged in operation, and which will provide a long service life with minimal attention and maintenance.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.